La vida de un Agente,La vida nueva de Eren
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: Cansado de siempre lo mismo,Eren deja todo,para comenzar de vuelta pero... ¿podra con su nueva vida o morirá en el intento?[pasen y por favor lean]
1. Chapter 1

**Wuau es largo si lo se es largo espero que los entretengan se los dire en la intro y al final estan advertidos contenido +18 ,no jdan si despues quedan traumados ^^**

Prologo:La Maldita Bendición de ser un Agente

Eren jamás entendió el razonamiento de su hermana adoptiva Mikasa, Eren estas bien ,Eren no te lastimaste , Eren cuidado con esto cuidado con eso también ,Joder tengo 20 años , ya tengo mi propia casa , mi propia economía , mi propia vida …..

-Eren cuidado, las arañas te pueden dar alergia y…../sin poder terminar la frase/

-Joder listo, me harte, Me largo de aquí!…..(alzando toda la vajilla del desayuno y la pobre araña hacia el piso)

-Eren ¡!(dándole una cachetada fuerte en la cara )….que te pasa te cuido y me respondes asi , si te digo algo es por tu propio bien , maldito …mocoso(abriendo los ojos y tapándose la boca con sus manos tras decir lo ultimo)

-(Con la cara roja del golpe y con una expresión de odio profunda )….Me largo de aquí…..(cerrando de un portazo la puerta del comedor)….

-Eren …../desilusionada y triste , se agarra la cabeza preguntándose / ….¿Qué hago mal , lo cuido , por que no le agrada que lo cuide, las hermanas de hoy en dia no le interesan sus hermanos ,por que el no aprecia lo que hago , porque …../el sonido de una ventana rota se escucha/

-Rápido , rápido/con un bolso lleno de ropa y pertenencias /, vámonos de aquí… /arrojando las cosas a su camioneta/…

-Eren!...(ve como su hermano se escapaba en esa camioneta sin poder hacer nada , lo ve hasta que desaparece de su vista)…por que …..(llorando)…..por que no me quieres ,por que?...

* * *

**-Eso **fue lo que paso …..(secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo)

-¿De verdad , aun no puedo creerlo ?

* * *

/Christa amiga de mikasa edad 19 años , trabajo modelo de ropa , hobby confeccionista/

* * *

-Que chico malagradecido, por dios!

* * *

/Ymir edad 23 años,conocida de mikasa a travez de christa , trabajo estripper en un bar-restaurant nocturno /

* * *

-Hay gente que no tiene hogar y este se va como si le hubieran puesto coronita de ángel!

* * *

-Sasha edad 21 años amiga de Eren , trabajo ninguno las mantienen los padres , hobby buscar a Eren para salir a jugar (si aun con 23 años salen a "jugar" )

* * *

-No esperaba esto de Eren de mi hermano(rompiendo en llanto)…..pero el problema ….que la camioneta en la que iba no tenia placa de numero …(pensativa mientras se seca de nuevo las lagrimas)

-Debe ser para que no puedas lo puedas encontrar, no te preocupes tengo contactos de personas poderosas en toda la maldita ciudad (muy confiada Ymir mientras termina el te)

-Ah cierto tu trabajo, si ya entiendo…..

-¿Que sucede, por que me llamaron?

* * *

/Annie edad 19 años ,prometida de Eren , trabajo directora de empresas repartidoras, hobby "divertir "a Eren por las noches en su casa a solas/

* * *

/tomando su hombro mikasa le dice las palabras que Annie mas odio en sus vida/ Eren se escapo….

/le da una cachetada/ Y TU COMO HERMANA Y AMIGA MIA NO PUDISTE HABERLO RETENIDO, HASTA QUE VOLVIERA DEL TRABAJO Y HABLARA CON EL ¡!/la agarran Ymir y Sasha de los brazos/

/Mikasa destrozada sentimentalmente / Es que …no se …..Ya no se que hacer ¡!/rompiendo en llanto/….

-Eren bastardo , Hijo de puta!…/tirando su anillo de compromiso/….como me pudiste hacer esto ,enamorarme y luego dejarme /cayendo al lado de mikasa abrazándola/…..Yo también te Amaba!/rompiendo en llanto al compas con ella/

* * *

**Fin del prologo**

* * *

**-Al otro lado de la ciudad a un par de kilómetros ya en el campo **

Capitulo 1: La Primera Mision

Ahaha….duele /agarrándose el pecho/…..

-¿Que pasa Eren?...(Reiner un tanto confundido)

-Nada solo fue un reflejo(en su mente "¿por que me dolio el pecho fue como si me hubieran apuñalado en el corazón?")

-¡Eren !...vuelve en ti ya nos acercamos ,el punto de encuentro esta ¼ de milla mas adelante, justo allí

- Es hora de que me inicien …..

-Si, bien dicho esa actitud la vas a tener siempre

* * *

/mas tarde en el punto de encuentro/

* * *

-Aquí esta…..(Entrega a Eren a un hombre rubio algo alto con mirada seria de líder, cejas pronunciadas y de traje color negro con pantalones y corbata blancos mientras se posasobre auto mira detalladamente al joven ,mientras se ajusta los anteojos negros de sol )

-Bien Reiner…..es algo joven y eso es bueno necesitamos de gente joven para esta misión…..Sera sencilla para ti (entregándole un archivo algo pesado)tendras que ir a un club nocturno; el dueño trafica armas y drogas al extranjero(sacándose los anteojos negros de sol) siléncialo y sacala firma del lugar, que tu quedes como dueño del club a cambio de que le perdones la vida y que te de la información detallada de los lugares del intercambio y canjeo del dinero y lo demás . Pero si el jefe no quiere cooperar por las buenas …(con mirada fulminante termina de hablar y se retira a su coche) siléncialo permanentemente …. (se coloca los anteojos de sol )ah y Eren trabajaras con un par de agentes , Reiner ya le comente esto si fallas desaparece del mapa o mejor país ¿ok?...(y se retira en su auto)

-Bien Eren esta será tu misión de iniciación ,si lo logras pasaras a ser parte de nosotros , yo te ayudare con 4 agentes mas solo por si acaso….

(tragando saliva)Entonces donde lo planearemos Reiner…

-En mi casa tomaremos un par de cervezas para festejar por adelantado…..jajajajaja….

* * *

**Cayendo la noche todos nuestros amigos se van a dormir excepto Ymir se acerca su horario de trabajo prepara sus trajes eróticos para salir y partir hacia el bar-restaurant , mientras tanto los chicos se van de compras para la misión y a la peluquería para sacarle el look de niñita que mikasa le inculto a Eren desde chico…**

* * *

Esta bien este look chicos es algo …..(tragando saliva)exótico…..

* * *

El estilo que le dejaron era un "Lion"/…..Nota de autor : busquen Lion Resident Evil 4 y vean el peinado que tiene es uno de mis favoritos ,me encantaría tener ese look ^^…./planeaba un look rivaille pero me gusta mas el lion

* * *

Fue algo complicado para la peluquera el look no era el que su pelo tenia común ,de hacer su peinado simple lo hacia algo fácil pero el tomar la forma lo complicaba , después de 3 horas de , cremas para el pelo con vitaminas y nutrientes , lavados de cabeza a fondo y bastante planchado , el Nuevo look de Eren estaba listo , de no ser por los ojos este chico era nuevo en la ciudad para cualquiera…..

-Listo peinado bien(tachaba en un anotador nuestro Reiner), que sigue la ropa ,eso será sencillo ven (agarrando de la camisa a Eren)….Este traje te servirá para entrar al club …..

-De acuerdo(mira la hora en el reloj)….Ehm Reiner son las 11:30

-Que ¡!?...(corre a la chica de la caja paga y lleva a eren a una camioneta misteriosa con alguien adentro)

-Ah hola Eren…..

-Armin que haces aquí?...

-Bueno veras soy el hijo del dueño del club …(sonriendo sarcasticamente)…..Era mentira soy el contacto de la información de las drogas….

-Ah hola Eren…

-Jean pero que haces aqui?….

-Recuerdas que le decía a tu hermana que trabajaba doble turno por las noches bueno…soy guardia de allí y el quien te dara pase para entrar …

-Yo sere quien te dira e indicara lo que tengas que hacer hasta que entres, hay te valdras por tu cuenta solo asi que preparate

-Connie?! Tu también estas aquí….

-Si Connie es experto en electrónica , y nuestro jefe en comunicaciones lo mando el jefe para que no haya problemas …..

-Bien ….-terminándose de vestir y acomodarse salen 3 jovenes de la camioneta dejando a Armin y a Connie solos ….

-toma es un mini micrófono póntelo en el oído para escuchar a Connie y Armin ellos saben la estructura del club desde el techo hasta el piso y también esto lentes de contacto sin aumento ahora serás irreconocible en cualquier lugar ….-acoto reiner…

-¿ entraras conmigo? (temeroso eren pregunta)….-el cual el enorme Reiner responde-…..No podre , yo acompaño a Jean como guardia temporal, nosotros te haremos pasar ya que nos toca esa guardia ¿de acuerdo?

-Si …..(tragando saliva y juntando valor llegan al club)

-Ho gracias al cielo Reiner llegaste (un Guardia de cabello morocho y alto con una placa en el traje que dice :Berth )

-Si este muchacho estrara de parte mia ¿quiere probar suerte con las bailarinas ok?

-Que pase, no hay problema si tu lo traes pero que tenga cuidado lo unico …..

-(acercándose al oído de Eren, Reiner le dice)Suerte Recuerda no te fies de las bailarinas son de lo peor y trataran de sacarte información , ve a la barra por un trajo y pregunta por pixis asi se apoda el hombre y cuidado no aceptes de su bebida enlatada o lo tendremos que actuar….

* * *

/pasaron 3 horas desde aquella charla y todo el plan se fue al carajo ,Eren tuvo que pelear por que descubrió el plan que tenia como objetivo el robo los archivos del dueño del lugar , a pixis no lo encontró Reiner y Jean lucharon con los alborotadores que siguieron solo por seguir 1 de las piña de Eren de un idiota sacándolo a patadas , Y bueno este corrió a la habitación donde se allaba el dueño con una bailarina y lo iba hacer hablar le guste o no le guste /

* * *

Llegando a la escena Eren de una patada , baja la puerta de la habitación del dueño del club ,este saca una escopeta disparándole al ojos verdes , este se cubre con barra de licores al lado de la entrada ….hasta que se detuvo por la acción cobarde del gordo dueño…..

-DETENTE AHORA O ELLA MORIRA (Apuntando con la escopeta a la frente de la bailarina que resulto ser Ymir) Ahora que harás?...vamos suelta el micrófono …y ponte contra el piso ….

(Eren no tiene otra opción mas que obedecerlo el gordo empieza a golpear a eren en el estomago a punto de que este escupía sangre ) a ver vamos que harás ….Que harás …..QUE HARAS!(Apuntando con la escopeta ya a punto de disparar en la cabeza a Eren )

-NO ¡! …..(Ymir se lanza contra el tipo haciendo que tire la escopeta )

-Ahora me las veras (Eren descontrolado toma al gordo del suelo y con todas las fuerzas agarrándolo del cuello lo lanza contra el piso y amenaza) Firma ahora!….. (le muestra las escrituras del local el gordo acepta y firma dándole también los archivos del lugar)…..Y ahora Vete al infierno!...

/patea el gordo por la ventana hacia la parte trasera del local cayendo en seco hacia la trituradora de basura provocando un desparramo de sangre y tripas dejando a un Eren descontrolado/

-Mi héroe…te amo!...(abrazando a Eren ,Ymir llora y le confiesa)el me quería violar a cambio de que yo siguiera en el tema de las drogas …Arigato!...déjame que te compense por favor es lo minimo que puedo hacer …..

-(La parte salvaje de eren se calma y despierta su ternura) Déjame pero vámonos –agarrando a Ymir semidesnuda con una camisa y bragas finas- te llevare a un mejor lugar …..

* * *

/Esa noche de regreso se encontraron al Rubio de su jefe en la carretera /

-A ver (frotándose la cien) destruiste el local, mataste al jefe dejando un chiquero que mis hombres tuvieron que limpiar, y me trajiste una puta, aun asi tienes el archivo y las escrituras?

-Si , si , y si aquí están (arrojando contra el auto las escrituras a nombre de Eren y los datos sobre las transferencias de drogas, dinero y armas)….

(colocándose los anteojos y agarrando los archivos)- Bien echo….(subiendo al coche le hace señas para que se acerque) la puta te encargaras tu , aquí tienes ….(y en la distancia) ESTAS DENTRO!...Señalando un bien con su mano…

/asi se despide el rubio en su lujoso coche negro /

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 1**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 :El descanso y la recompensa **

* * *

-Bueno supongo que ya se acabo por hoy (un cansado Connie)….

-Si vámonos a dormir ya (Dijeron todos los demás dejando a Ymir semidesnuda con el Eren encubierto)….

-Que hare ahora (tapándose la cara)…mi casa estaba al aldo del bar no puedo volver no puedo regresar a esa vida (soltando unas lagrimas) …..

(Es una mala idea , es una mala idea EREN NO TE ATREVAS NO TE ATREVAS)-bahhh que mas da …..oye quieres ir a mi ….(espera la llave ,mira su llave es un departamento perfecto su jefe lo salvo a tiempo) a mi departamento…..quédate un tiempo allí …hasta que puedas ….(un abrazo lo irrumpe )

-Gracias …..gracias de verdad…..te debo recompensar vamos a tu departamento ….debes tener hambre ¿no? Te cocinare algo rico…..

/un rallo de sol del amaneces alumbra su cara dejando ver una hermosa Ymir que nunca contemplo sonriendo con unas lagrimas y feliz muy feliz /

Capitulo 2°:Las recompensas por rescatar a la …..damicela

-WUAU….. que hermoso departamento y tiene balcón con vista de la ciudad

/asomandose hacia abajo deja ver sus bragas color negro que lleva provocando un leve exitacion , y recuerdo /

Recordó "mmmmm…..esas son iguales a las que tenia Annie el otro dia ,creo que le quedan mejor a ella"

-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una cara de angel morocha-….que haces colocándolo en la cama ….

-desviando su mirada para evitar problemas- so…solo pienso que hare contigo…..

-con un toque seductor -….¿qué harás conmigo o que hare contigo ?...

/Ymir por su experiencia en el club sabia como volver loco a los hombres y por su criterio sabia que ese muchacho(Eren) sería fácil de seducir /

A ver –mordiendo su cuello le dice –Déjame ser tuya-besando mas y mas agarra la hebilla de su pantalón y diciendo –creo que está animado, ¿quieres que nos divirtamos?….

* * *

Ymir no sabia en que lio se metía , a punto de acostarse con el prometido , bueno ex prometido de su amiga…Y Eren que esta mas rojo y confuso de la situación no sabia que hacer asi que decidió echar a suerte todo

-Espera Ymir soy yo Eren…..

-No me engañes tu voz suena a el pero ni te acercas a su aspecto –Besando mas y mas entrelazando su piernas con las suyas y apretando sus senos con su pecho con pezones duros por excitación

-Ymir soy yo….(desasiéndose de el look nuevo y sacándose dolorosamente los lentes de contacto sin aumento)…..ahora comprendes(apostándolo todo y recibiendo la peor noticia de su vida y cometiendo la peor estupidez )

-Annie tiro tu anillo de compromiso a la basura y no quiere saber nada contigo por haberte escapado de la casa de Mikasa ….-Ymir de forma seca se detiene al verlo , se lo dice de frente y le pregunta -¿y ahora que?...

-Eren se sienta en la cama, tira a Ymir sobre sus piernas , sin que esta se mueva la besa y saca la camisa de un tiron ,provocando vergüenza a Ymir y haciendo que esta se cubra los pechos-Pero que haces Eren ,yo no –tratando de respirar con calma- Yo no puedo Eren eres el prometido de mi amiga yo no…..

-de un beso silencia a la morena y le dice – Baka , cállate y déjate llevar ella me dijiste que tiro mi anillo de compromiso, eso quiere decir que no me aceptara mas entonces de que te preocupas ….

-Ymir se le queda mirando e inmóvil ,hasta que la saca del trance Eren acotando-Acomódate esto te puede doler …..-agarrando su braga la hacea un costado y esta Ymir en vez de oponerse más bien con sus manos acomoda el miembro de Eren facilitando que la penetre, por su parte Eren jamás penetro de esta forma a Annie mas bien ella quería y siempre lo hacían por hacer, las formas clásicas eran el perrito ,arriba-abajo, o si no abrazados, pero ella era la que siempre comenzaba

-Ese amanecer fue el mejor de toda la vida de Ymir jamás cedió su intimidad a alguien, y jamás paso por su cabeza que su primera vez iba a hacer con Eren…..asi que tuvieron 2 horas no de sexo si no de apasionado amor entre sus cuerpos donde las leyes de la sociedad ,las ataduras y compromiso se fueron al carajo dejando solo los sentimientos y placer del lado de estos dos

-Amor …..(Cubierta por un par de sabanas )…que haras….

-Como es eso de "¿que hare?"...

-Annie continúa siendo tu prometida….

-Levantándose de mirando hacia el balcón con un pantalón puesto a medias nada mas-Nada que se valla y olvide de lo nuestro –mientras el viento se deslizaba por sus cabellos dejando ver una cara dolida pero mas relajada- por lo menos ahora es libre de elegir a otro mejor …..-susurrando-….si es que encuentra a alguien mejor….

-furiosa le da una buena cachetada- pero que te pasa …..

-¿A ti que te pasa?…..

-No puedo creer que no te importe tu prometida ….

-Dijiste que ella tiro su sortija de compromiso eso indica que ya no me acepta….como su prometido….

-Pero es que ….yo no meresco vivir (rompiendo en llanto) me acoste con su prometido

-Ex prometido queras decir…..

-Mi propia amiga jamás me perdonara no meresco vivir , no me lo meresco ….no quie…..

-Un beso irrumpe la confesión de la morena , un susurro por parte de Eren le dice-Quieres averiguar que hare contigo o que harás conmigo?...

-Aferrando sus brazos masculinos agarra a la chica del trasero desnudo , y la tira contra la cama mientras su miembro la penetra de nuevo y ella deja escapar gemidos…..-ah ah …..ah eren me estas violando …..ahy ahy ….

-se detiene y le susurra de nuevo- mira mis muñecas….-Que carajo?(Ymir con ojos abiertos)yo te tengo aferrado….

-Tu eres la que quiere…. Y yo el que te ama (mirando a los ojos)….Annie encontrara a otro mas tarde, pero por mi parte yo ya encontré a mi amor moreno….-otra penetración mas profundo le sige con un gemido de ella mas suave-Mas …..

-¿Que , no te escuche bien?(algo feliz mientras le da una penetración igual agarrando sus senos y acariciándoselos)

-Mas –esta vez mas claro el gemido-…mas quiero mas –sentándosesobre sus piernas mientras lo abraza sosteniéndose del cuello y Eren agarrándola de la cintura le dice cosas tiernas en el oído como….Mi vida , mi amor ,mi bombón no me dejes , te amare por siempre Ymir…..eso es lo último que escucho hasta que las palabras se silenciaron y solo el sonido leve de las sabanas rozando sus cuerpos al compas de cada movimiento de las penetraciones

-Ymir , yo….

-shhhhh….

-No digas nada ,yo también te amo , y –una penetración dura-…..ah me encanta que estemos asi ,sige ,que no te importe nada tu sige –lo tira sobre la cama y ella sentada sobre el miembro de Eren empieza a mover su cintura provocando olas de placer sobre Eren –hay Ymir no sabia que …..

-En vez de tocar la puerta ,deciden bajar la puerta Reiner y sus amigos viendo el angulo de 90° que formaban eren recostado sobre Ymir sin nada de ropa en plena …..actuacion(?)

Al parecer tenían otra misión y dado que Eren no respondia a su teléfono en 4 horas ,se cansaron a que Eren esperara y decidieron entrar por ellos mismos

-Em Eren hay otra misión…

(Eren tenia miedo mucho miedo)Amor Ymir …..que te (las manos de su amante le agarraron la cara y lo tumbo contra sus compañeros de la mision)

-Malditos de mierda como pudieron interrumpir!, PARA ESO ESTA LA PUERTA!...

-amor no lanzes la lámpara es costosa , el escritorio ….no no NO!...No espera Connie no sabe volar no lo lanzes sobre el balcón …..Connieee!...

(a suerte de Connie pasaba el camión que recogía la basura y este callo sobre las bolsas ediondas pero vivo lo importante , sucio pero vivo aunque esa mañana el era el único que tuvo suerte ….)

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 2 **

* * *

**Capitulo 3 :Empieza a trabajar mocoso!...**

* * *

**(si pronto sabran de el ,si el clasico Rivaille tambien vendra!en no puede faltar)**

**LOL, les dije contenido explicito o.0 ...ahora si no me jodan mi vena pervertida estaba a full!,siempre hacia fic de AnniexEren asi que por que no damos un giro radical aparte siempre veia ErenxLevi tambien asi que bueno hagamos algo diferente...en serio ya me gustan ambas parejas pero esta idea se me vino primero pense cantante...luego vino espias ...despues asesinos ...y quedo Agente encubierto ...no se de donde saco todo eso solo se que esta historia es mia pero los personajes no aclaro ...**

**Atten:Call Me Blood´s**


	2. Segunda Entrega!

**Capitulo 3 :Empieza a trabajar mocoso!**

….Anteriormente….

….-amor no lanzes la lámpara es costosa , el escritorio ….no no NO!...No espera Connie no sabe volar no lo lanzes sobre el balcón …..Connieee!...

-(Un Reiner asustado)creo que interrumpimos un lindo momento vámonos mejor-una mano sostiene su camisa-¿Por qué no te quedas (diabólicamente le comenta la loca)a los invitados es mala educación no hacerlos pasar(lanzándolo también contra el Balcon pero por el peso de Del enorme muchacho choca con los pilares ,cayendo inconsciente ,sangrando de la nariz por verla desnuda)

-Ah ah …..a correr Armin ¡!(se echan a escapar Jean con Armin agarrado del brazo)

-No tan pronto (salta Ymir del 4 piso donde estaba la habitación de ella y Eren a la planta baja haciendo desnudo artístico a todos los que estaban fuera de sus departamentos por el ruido)Moriran también aquí ustedes dos –señalando al par de asustadas nenas de Armin y Jean

-AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA ,Eren ayudanos , no ….no…. no ayuda Eren , contrólala , Eren no ahahahah…..Eren(sus ultimas palabras)…..cobarde!

-Un Eren totalmente desnudo escondido en el armario suplicaba por su vida-Dios sano, bendito todo poderoso, por favor, dios sano bendito todo….-Una mano de una chica malhumorada abre la puerta-Mi mi pertenencia….ahora!...

-Eren se preguntaba: que…. que pertenencia? viniste aquí en camisa larga y bragas negras sexys ,no tienes nada mas…- ehm agarra lo que quieras –levantando sus manos contra su nuca como si le revisara un policia-

-De acuerdo-levantando a su amante lo lanza sobre la cama empezándolo a a lamer de nuevo provocando un enorme sonrojo- hay Ymir no enserio no puedes la puerta …nos verán haciéndolo ….-de forma pervertida le dice su acosadora-puse una barrera de muchachos allí mismo para que no entre nadie de arriba ni de abajo ….

-saltando de la cama escapando de las garras de la violadora-QUE!COMO …..(con ojos abiertos ve y no lo cree una barrera de ambos lados de la puerta evitando el poder ver afuera del cuarto constituida de muchachos y hombres que vieron a su amante sin ropa)Como es …El….

-….El conductor del camión de basura y los 2 ayudantes suyos, tu escuadrón, el portero, los vagabundos del frente de la calle, los adolescente que venían de una fiesta , ah por cierto(abrazándolo presionando sus senos contra su espalda )Aun no terminamos lo que interrumpieron….

-Eren soltando lagrimas-Ayúdenme…

-la barrera le habla en tono diabólico- es tu turno…..

Pasaron 1 hora de puras poses que Ymir descontrolada cobro a Eren por sus tonterías, y a decir verdad mas alla que el no quería mas , disfruto la manera de cómo ella dejaba que la penetrase(a pesar de que ella le obligaba) también como lamia suavemente su miembro , lo posaba y masajeaba con sus tiernos senos ….

/Tras esto ,pasaron alrededor de 6 horas de retraso hasta que llegaron y prácticamente el escuadron dejaron a un Eren desolado sin nada mas que su ….sin nada por asi decirse la dignidad la perdió con Ymir esa mañana en su departamento , pero retomando el tema en si lo dejaron frente al edificio/hogar de operaciones del jefe….

-Tragando saliva toca el timbre , una recepcionista pregunta por un portero electronico-¿Quién eres?...-juntando valor –Eren …..el nuevo….me dijieron que veniera aquí…..

-Ah pasa…..-haciéndolo entrar se sienta frente a la portera que tiene usando una computadora-ya vendrá Erwin ….en un momento, lo llamare….-tocando un botón y hablando de nuevo suena dejando sordo a Eren un altavoz-Erwin …..ya llego el nuevo …..

-interrumpe el comunicado que dio-Ah puedo saber tu nombre completo….. –pregunta con una sonrisa amablemente

-Ehm ….Eren Yeager….

-con una sonrisa jala una palanca oculta dejando asustado a Eren- ehm …..esto no lo quiero hacer pero me lo ordenan sin resentimientos ¿ok?-diciendo mientras una puerta se abre desde abajo haciendo caer a Eren al vacio -…..

-Ayuda!...

-…..Cae con el trasero sera mejor !-le grita la pequeña chica antes de desaparecer de la vista-

-al caer Eren se topa con algo suave y esponjoso…susurrándose mientras abre lentamente los ojos-Sin resentimientos como no…..y que carajo…dónde estoy? ….(mirando a su alrededor)

- Estas en la base oculta y por supuesto que mía…. muchacho - el rubio jefe aparece de las sombras con un traje negro largo hasta el piso y anteojos conjunto –hoy empiezas a trabajar aquí será tu 2° prueba….

10 minutos después….mandaron de nuevo a Eren arriba por que lo buscaban …..

-Limpia bien el cuartel entendido mocoso, limpia bien tu habitación entendido pequeño niño, limpia bien esto ,limpia bien aquello …eso es lo único que Eren escuchaba al entrar al enorme edificio de operaciones (va solo era un casa de 5 pisos hogar de su jefe),y como orden principal mandaron un Agente nuevo a que lo controlara, apodado "Levi", Eren pensó "wuau debe ser tierno la persona al ser asi su apodo", craso error …..resulto todo lo contrario….

**-Mas lejos a unos kilómetros de la ubicación de Eren , se hallaba el hogar de su ex prometida cantando para compadecerse un poco , lejos de las visitas que recibió en su casa , lejos de la cama en donde añoraba que todo fuese un sueño y su prometido vuelva …..**

"Nadie recuerda el nombre de las flores que han sido pisadas.

Las aves caídas esperan disculparse en el próximo viento e intentan volar de nuevo.

Las plegarias no me salvaran.

Sólo la voluntad de luchar puede cambiar mi futuro !.

Con mi fuerza sobrepasare a los cerdos que se ríen de la voluntad de avanzar.

Prisionera de la humillación , he comenzado el contra-ataque.

¿No eres el cazador que mata a su presa, mas allá de estas paredes de sentimientos?.

Mientras tu cuerpo se quema lleno de energía.

Toma el arco y dispara una flecha llameante.

Somos los cazadores

(si nada de rima tiene la canción pero bueno mayormente se consolaba a si misma con esto ,estaba destruida completamente)

De repente se para y se seca las lagrimas y llena de furia su corazón….-Eren si no regresas por mi te buscare, te encontrare, y te hare mío de nuevo no dejare que ninguna zorra se interponga entre tu y yo….

**Lejos pero al mismo tiempo que Eren lavaba los excusados a punto de vomito por el olor, este se estremeció por un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo-**

-Ahhhh , que fue eso sentí como si fuera una rata frente a un gato hambriento , ahaha-aun con nauseas

(Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos el Rubio de cejas pronunciadas le aconseja)Yo sere flexible para los castigos , pero el no …..no…. no será nada flexible Levi…..(y se retira)

- Lavemos, lavemos, todo tiene que quedar muy limpio(riendo desesperadamente) Todo muy limpio , muy LIMPIO!...

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**Capitulo 4: Acosando …digo Conociendo al mocoso**

(Eren toma un descanso mientras orina en un excusado limpiado por el mismo)ah …..creo que ya todo esta lis…-con una cara de terror se asusta cayendo al piso al ver un espia resultando ser su supervisor Levi mirándolo desde la ventana -mmmm….es muy oscura tu orina procura tomar mas agua , haz mas ejercicio , y no ingieras tanta sal ,¿entendido?-responde asentando con la cabeza un Eren bastante asustado

-nos vemos –salta de la ventana a la planta baja entrando al edificio como si nada…

-Mama…. que carajo fue eso!-Eren seca la transpiración de su frente por el repentino encuentro que seria el primero de tantos-

/en el comedor/

-comiendo su primer almuerzo en la cafetería del trabajo-Ah están deliciosos estos fideos –mentalmente se dice creo que le hace falta mas sal-a punto de romper un sobre de sal para agregarle al plato … un disparo con silenciador destruye al pobre sobre , dejando todo el comedor con los integrantes y empleados de edificio en silencio, y con un Eren aun paralizado, de repente detrás suyo aparece Rivaille -Se acerca y prueba los fideos del paralizado chico -¡ te dije que bajes el consumo de la sal!…..-golpeando la mesa dejando un pequeño sobre con polvillo-

A su lado la recepcionista se asoma al chico y le dice- mmmm….. el se preocupa por ti es sal dietética…

- tartamudo- a …agradezco el …..el cuidado de… Le….. Levi…..

-Nos vemos ….–le dice al pobre chico-

ahahah…..-Cayendo sobre su plato haciendo un desastre –No tengo apetito…..

/en las duchas/

Enserio me tengo que bañar aquí?-pregunta temeroso a la mujer que se ducha con el –

…. si lo único que nos divide es esta pared fina de aquí-palpando la pared que divide a ambos- y no queras espiar….. o si, pero…-con tono seductor-no le dire a nadie si eres tu el que me espias-poniendo rojo a Eren-

Si… , si es que nadie entra-interrumpiendo Petra de repente escuchan a alguien que viene- …..

Una sombra entra resultándose ser Rivaille con una simple toalla en la cintura –hola Eren , (mirando el orgullo del ojos verde )¿tan chiquito?

-Eren avergonzado de la pregunta se cubre sus partes-es que esta muy tranquilo y se achico solo-como digas cierra el tema Levi , abriendo la canilla del agua caliente

–un silencio de penumbra inunda el lugar , hasta que el pelinegro se va , Eren se queda estático toda la ducha hasta que 5 minutos después de la retirada del cabo

–Em …..Eren sale mucho vapor de tu ducha Eren….-petra se asoma y ve Eren todo rojo tirado en el piso, le toca la frente y fiebre e inmediatamente es atendido, por que llama a los enfermeros por sobrecalentamiento del agua-

/En la habitación con su jefe /

(sacando los anteojos comunes que tenia)Bien Eren te dire tu ultima prueba a tomar ,sera sencilla pero tendras que ser paciente, tu ultima prueba ...

-interrumpiendo con entusiasmo-cual es a quien me tengo que enfrentar , aquien tengo que silencia-terminando seriamente-

…a nadie Eren al ser nuevo estaras conviviendo un tiempo con tu instructor osea

-eren traga saliva al verlo de nuevo a el... si el , su acosador que estaba en la ventana de nuevo mirándolo con su cara de pervertido asesino-

-Si Levi...

Cuanto tiempo pregunta?...-suspira –

….A pedido de este solo por si las dudas 2 semanas en tu departamento ,espera que te hayas desecho de la puta no soporta las chicas desordenadas y sucias...

-Eren trago nuevamente saliva-Resulta ser que ,jaja(riendo sarcasticamente mas bien desesperadamente)ella vive conmigo

-terminando silenciosamente la conversacion- Soluciona eso con ,Levi...

-dejando boca abierta a Eren y su acosador se le acerca posándose a su lado, poniendo su brazo en su espalda mientras que le pregunta- ...tienes bolsas para cadaveres?...o tengo que traer , soy…..-mirándolo fijamente-muy bueno ocultándolos...

-Eren se queda aterrorizado, el si mato un tipo pero este sujeto es mucho peor -

/llegando a los departamentos donde se encontraban viviendo temporalmente hasta que esto se solucione Ymir y Eren/

-Em , por favor sea gentil

-Lo seré cuando se me de la gana...-terminando con una mirada brutal-

-De acuerdo-abriendo la puerta ahy un bulto en su cama una chica pero de pelo amarillo-

-Según por lo que me dijeron era morocha, ¿ o me mentiste?-mirando al chico-

-No no , ella era morocha , a no ser ...-en ese momento el alma se escapo del cuerpo de Eren-Annie...?...-solto asustado de su boca el cual recibió la horrenda respuesta -

-Si , que quieres? ...Amor...

-Ho ….es rubia ...-Un Rivaille sorprendido, Un Eren sin alma , y una Annie intrigada-

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Capitulo 5: Las consecuencias de tus actos repercutan en tu futuro ...o mejor decir alma**

Ehm Amor -nervioso- que haces aquí….?

-Acomodandose sus cabellos que forman su flequillo en la cara…..pues te buscaba corazón…

-No lo buscaba si algo sabia es que estaba fingiendo convivio con ella desde los 15 años y sabia que eso es pura mentira - Te estaras preguntando donde estará la morena verdad?...

-Eren tragaba saliva muy nervioso-Em que morena?,yo no conozco a ninguna…..

-una mano sale de la puerta del armario ,era Ymir escondida-asi te quería ver , pensé que ella ya no te importaba-sin tomar en cuenta que ella era su "amiga"- Bueno Annie retirate al parecer ya no te quiere mas-haciéndose seña con su mano diciéndole shu largo a lo que esta malhumorada responde-Perdon si yo quiero me quedare a vivir aquí tu información aquí esta mi sortija de compromiso….

-Escupiendo el agua que tomaba Rivaille agarra el hombro del muchacho y lo lleva al balcón algo alejado para hablar-Tenias prometida idiota y te acostaste con una puta….

-Bailarina exótica para tu información , y aparte…..esa sortija es falsa yo recuerdo bien la mia ,ella la usaba en la mano derecha y era de oro le dije que la use en el lado izquierdo para que yo usara en el lado derecho, para que siempre cuando juntemos las manos completemos el juego….

-Que idiotez es esa

-Una leyenda o algo asi…

-Pero ella la tiro según me conto Ymir , antes eran amigas pero ahora …..-asomandose - "están pealeadas"…..asi que me deje llevar y bueno….

-Asomandose por el balcón- idiota …ahora que haras…..si(siendo interrumpido por el duo de chicas tirando a Rivaille por el balcon)…..que mierda!…

-A VER EREN DECIDETE MUJERIEGO CON CUAL TE QUEDARAS, CONMIGO TU MORENA FOGOSA Y LA CAMA POR SIEMPRE O POR ESTA…(al terminar recibiendo una cachetadade la rubia)

-O CONMIGO TU PROMETIDA RUBIA QUE TE VOLVIA LOCO HACIENDOTE ….(luego de 15 minutos enteros de nombres de poses )….. Y TE DEJABA SIN RESPIRO EN LA CAMA…..POR LAS NOCHES DECIDE….

-Las dos se posan frente al indeciso muchacho hasta que Rivaille llega de su caída del edificio y mata la discusión con su trato-

Entonces si tanto pelean por el …Lo hubieran cuidado mejor!...Pendejas engreídas , tu (señalando a la rubia) dijiste que tu comenzabas a seducirlo pero alguna vez lo hicieron a propuesta de el …

-Si como aquella ….-quedando muda reconoció su error vajando la mirada-…..nunca , nunca lo hicimos a petición de el

-Eren mas calmado a punto de hablar interrumpe nuevamente Rivaille señalando a la morocha-

Tu solo por hacerlo una vez con el no son nada solido….Aun tienes atu contrincante con su promesa de prometida con el –sacándole por la fuerza a Annie el anillo de prometida -¿Yo viviré con Eren por mis razones si quieren vivan con el cuando me vaya ….dejando en claro …el decidirá con quien se quedara….hasta tanto la argolla es mia…..-agarrando a Eren –Vamonos Eren…-dejando a las dos fieras peleando en el cuarto-Vendras a la base por esta noche a dormir…

Que!...-llegan y piden un taxi llevándolo al frente del edificio donde de nuevo los recibe petra la encargada-

Hola Eren , Levi –haciendo un saludo agachando la cabeza-Que se les apetece hoy…..

-Abajo ahora…..

-Si mi señor –a punto de jalar la palanca pregunta-Eren sin resentimientos ¿ok?

-Que?...

-Adios –jalando la palanca de nuevo sufre el mismo terror de caer otra vez-

-Pero estos en vez de ir hacia abajo ,van hacia arriba dejando el miedo e incrementando la emoción, a Eren le gustaba ir hacia arriba pero miedo cuando caía ,llegando al piso superior se encuentran con la habitación de Rivaille ….al lado por coincidencia del su jefe Erwin ,este salía de nuevo con el mismo look de su primer encuentro Traje y camisa negro y pantalón con corbata blancos ,a pesar de esto paso al cuarto de Rivaille sorprendido por su limpieza y orden

-Literalmente todo brillaba ,literalmente-Wuau que brillante…

-Gracias aun no he decidido que hacer con esto …..-Le mostraba una antigua foto con todos los integrantes del edificio….-La foto anual hay que renovarla pronto …

Eres tu ….?-

-Si de joven….-

-Em…-no lo resistió tenia que saberlo-…que edad tienes?...

-39…..

-el silencio se apodera del cuarto hasta que Eren al sentarse grita lo mas que soporto-…..¡PERO PARECES DE 21 AÑOS, UN HERMOSO PELINEGRO SEXY , JODER YO TE DABA 21 AÑOS!-jadeando del cansancio-

-terminaste de gritar-destapándose un oído que tenia aturdido con su dedo-

-asentando con vergüenza –si…..

-Señalo el cuarto del fondo -hay esta tu cuarto esta al lado del cuarto de petra….

-¿Petra?...bien…..-retirándose todo ruborizado a su cuarto temporal….

-Se hallaba un mastodonte –practicamente- Reiner dormido placido en la cama de Eren por toda la noche este se quedo en el piso hasta que pasa Petra , asustando a Eren por el echo de que este estaba en bóxer , y ella también….-Oh eren,Levi no te dijo que era el cuarto de Reiner

-¿Era el cuarto de Reiner?-triste por el cansancio que llebava estar alli ….

-agarrando su mano-ven a dormir a mi cuarto….-acota con una sonrisa orgullosa-…El cuarto de Petra ….es el mejor de todos para dormir….Vamonos!...

**-Eren se iba a meter en otro lio mas grande-**

-Duerme allí –señalando una cama algo ordenada-Yo ya vengo

-Eren que apenas podía caminar , solo lo hacia encorvado por la excitación que le daba ver los pechos de Petra tan hermosos y lindos que este quería tocar pero iba a ser su condena de muerte-ah que sueño….-Se acostó de inmediato a la cama y se dijo a si mismo-Me pregunto si tendrá novio?...

-Unas manos varoniles lo agarran del trasero-Me pregunto si esto sera Virgen?...

-Eren aterrizado con el pensamiento de que es Levi se voltea lentamente , pero resulta ser Erwin quien le seguía manoseando el trasero-Bien firme y esponjoso , pero firme , aceptable quédate hay-y se retira del cuarto-

…ah , Que mierda fue eso?!...-exaltado del lugar que lo volvía loco , no se dio cuenta de que faltaba la fresa del postre –

…..Que te vuelvo loca asi?...-Una petra en tanga negra con detalles leopardo y aun sin camisa se posa frente de Eren , abalasandose frente a el lo tira a la cama haciendo que su rostro sienta sus deliciosos senos

-Por favor …petra ah sido suficiente por hoy….-decia ya sufrido el pobre-

-¿Hoy? ,¿¡ ya tuviste sexo?!…ah …yo quería ser tu primera vez –con el dedo en la boca- me le nege a Reiner por que este era bruto y no quería nada con el y yo que me cuidaba tanto….. –Manoseando sus propias piernas-…..practicaba tanto para modelar para ti ..-tocando sus seno- ….me cuidaba tanto de las grasas para tener a estos….-y tocándose los labios-….comia tantos plátanos para este momento ….tan candente…..

-¿Tan candente?...-Eren era su primera vez que una chica le decía esas cosas a excepción de Ymir y de vez en cuando , Annie cuando se ponía borracha era mas amorosa que sobria esa chica -Petra!...-sin pensarlo 2 veces tira contra la cama a la pobre chica sosteniéndola de sus tetas que apretaba y excitaba tanto a ella como el mismo-….Yo …. –sacandose el bóxer –me canse de ellas…(se refería a Ymir y Annie)

-con su dedo húmedo le toca el miembro-….¿Seguro …..mira que no hay vuelta atrás?…..pero si tanto quieres –poniéndose en cuatro mostrándole el hoyo chiquito-…. adelante ….–le hace seña con su trasero para que empiece-

-Tus deseos son ordenes…..Petra-y a punto de empezar , Del otro lado del cuarto se hallaba un Connie con hogueras del cansancio e insomio agarro una escoba de limpieza prestada de Rivaille y golpeo la pared del cuarto fogoso…..- ya bajen la voz , Vayan a un hotel para eso!...-no sirvió de echo se escucho unos de los tantos gritos mas altos de toda la noche

….AH MAS ADENTRO SI…..HAZME QUE LO RECUERDE …MATAME …..HAZME QUE SIEMPRE LO RECUERDA ….PERO SUAVE QUE SOY …..SOY VIRGEN!...

….Connie no tuvo mas opción que pedir a Reiner tapones protectores para poder dormir bien ya que nadie le iba a dar atención , claro ya que nadie escuchaba una mierda!...

-Hay ese chico se meterá en mas problemas , que controle su impulso….-se susurraba Rivaille que era el único orgulloso que no aceptaba tapones eran muy sucios para el-

* * *

**Fin el capitulo 5**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : ¡Estoy a salvo!...¿De quien? ¡de mi Hermana!**

* * *

Bueno no ahy tanta pervertidez como el 1° pero veamos si les agrada me dan revies si es el caso

...vamos no es mucho por hacer nuestros amigos no quieren quedar en mancarrota y no poder finalizar la serie ...les cuesta mucho trabajar...en especial a Eren...


	3. Mi querida Hermana

**Perdon pero va hacer un capitulo esta vez , sorry xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : ¡Estoy a salvo!...¿De quien? ¡de mi Hermana!**

* * *

-1° Mision como iniciado oficial, y ya lo despiden a los 2 dias,y su hermana empeorándolo todo, mientras la escucha este diciéndose asustado de muerte a el mismo- Como….¿como paso esto?...¿Como fue que llege a esto?...-de Repente un sonido de motosierra se escucha y Eren empieza a hacer memoria de lo sucedido...

* * *

-Ah Eren mas , mas allí…. Bien ….alli ….asi bien suave pero no te detengas ….Ohyyy!...ah ah ah-jadeando del cansancio- ….estuviste increíble…. –en un cuarto con frazadas de ambos ,mojadas de transpiración y otros liquidos se halla una pareja .El chico desnudo con agua de sudor en su pecho es tocado por su pareja de la cama quien siente unas manos poderosas agarrar su cintura-….¿mas?...-ella mordiendo su labio ,completamente excitada agacha la cabeza mientras el la da vuelta y ella deja que el haga su trabajo con su gran orgullo masculino y varonil-…..Adelante quiero mas , dame mucho mas!...-agarrandose del marco de su cama resiste el asedio a su intimidad mientras mas gemido soltaba también ella mas pedía y mas disfrutaba , y mientras tanto mas furiosos ponían el escuadrón de Eren que lo habían estado esperando afuera encerrados en la calle por que nadie tenia llave del interior ,como siempre estaba Petra de recepcionista nunca hubo necesidad de haber llaves para los empleados de alli-

-¿Cuando mas perforaran Eren a Petra?…-Un Connie aburrido –

-No lo se pero que se detenga por que ….-Un Jean que consuela a un corazón roto- Estan haciendo sufrir mucho a Reiner…..

-Por que…..ahhh-Llorando como nena- Yo le daba atención –alzando sus manos hacia el cielo- Dios por que me castigas …..de haber sabido como era ese sinvergüenza lo hubiera matado….-Mirando a sus amigos-Ustedes no me abandonaran ¿no?…. -con mirada desesperada de miedo-….No ustedes no lo harán , -llorando de nuevo-, ¿Verdad? Ahahahhaah-echado al piso creando las cataratas del Niágara echas de lagrimas-

-Bueno , al menos sabemos que no es virgen ….y que sabe moverse bien-con una sonrisa nerviosa-…pero que se apure antes de que llege el jefe…

-La calle estaba despoblada parecía un pueblo fantasma, de la nada una limusina negra hasta el protector de las llantas empieza a llegar a la base oculta de los departamentos parando frente de el escuadron que estaba sentado esperando a que Eren termine su misión de una maldita vez , y sale del auto negro su peor pesadilla ,su jefe

Un hombre alto rubio cejas pronunciadas, mirada de furia y una vena marcada en su frente, se frota la cien y su asistente saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar las gotas del sudor de la frente del Jefe , este vestido con zapatos de cuero negro , guantes del mismo color y composición llevaba también un pantalón blanco conjunto con un chaleco a tono y un saco negro y camisa manga larga igual, este hombre llega a la entrada y da con la ausencia de la recepcionista , sacando un celular de su bolsillo marca un numero …

-Al mismo tiempo en el cuarto de la pareja , se escucha una explosión que paraliza a ambos ….

-Mierda!...-Tirando a Eren de la cama se empieza a poner su traje de recepcionista- Apurate o nos vamos a volver polvo!-Eren aun no entiende bien que trata de decir….

-Mientras tanto afuera el escuadron había entendido ese movimiento...aterrorizados ven como el cuarto de Reiner es explotado y los trozos van cayendo provocando que los muchachos se retiraran buscando refugio en otras casas cercanas y detras de los arboles , la asistente hace lo mismo junto con el conductor del chofer , la limusina recibe golpes y termina quedando toda abollada de los escombros , pero en la entrada de vidrio detenido por una simple cerradura , el rubio ni se mueve , hasta que ...

-Asistente...-llamandola-

-Si , mi jefe...-aun oculta detras de los arboles-

-Traeme otro celular de los mios...

-De acuerdo señor ...-esquivando los escombros llega hasta su jefe sacando un celular de su bolso y entregandoselo-Aqui tiene-corre detras de otro arbol-

-Si no sales ahora sera tu fin -se decia Erwin a si mismo-

El escuadron se cubre de nuevo y una segunda explosion del cuarto de Jean deja a todo el mundo muerto del miedo y empiezan a gritar

-Comandante es suficiente ellos ya entendieron , ya saldran pare o...

-Sin poder terminar su secretaria le entrega otro telefono y se cubre a su lado y agacha la cabeza cuando el rubio marca otro numero...

-Cubranse !

-Adentro aterrozidas Petra no sabe hacia donde ir el ascensor no funcionaba y las salidas bloquedas de escombros Eren no tiene de otra que romper la pared de un cuarto tomando a Petra del brazo se largan a la fuga saltando por la ventana del cuarto con la pared bajada por el , cayendo al corredor de la basura al lado de los departamentos , cuando levantan la mirada hallan a un Erwin furioso en su mirada ,y que al compas del fuego y explosiones restantes de los dormitorios superiores parece estar viendo al diablo en su hogar en el mismisimo infierno, eren traga saliva y petra tambien lo imita ...

Erwin:Denme una buena explicasion...

Eren :yo ...

Petra:El

-Nosotros -ambos a la vez se hace un movimiento agil con una mentira- Nos casaremos Erwin , Eren me propuso matrimonio cuando nos interrumpiste en su plena acto de declararse ante mi...-Eren se queda boca abierta un momento aun tirado y adolorido pero le sige el juego- Si ayer nos esuchaban bien -señalando con el dedo a su escuadron- ¿O no chicos?

-Los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza pero con un Jean y Reiner llorando por sus cuartos totalmente destruidos los otros tuvieron un poco de mas suerte...

-Pagare la boda...-retirandose deja boca abierta a Eren y a Petra contra la pared , le gano en su juego de mentiras ahora se iba a casar con Eren ya que la boda la pagaria Erwin-

-Ah , pero Petra…-mirandola algo triste-Estas despedida...-Erwin le dio un tiro en su corazon al igual que a todos Petra habia estado alli casi 5 años y en un mes se lo iban a celebrar...

-Espere...-agarrando a su jefe del brazo dejando a todos literalmente orinados del miedo nadie en todo los años habia ozado en tocar al jefe excepto su asistente- Petra no tiene nada que ver en esto si quiere despidame a mi pero ella ...

-Bien los dos estan despedidos...en 2 horas quiero que salgas del departamento que te di con sus llaves respectivas...-soltandose de Eren se retira en una limusina que su asistente llamo con uno de sus tantos telefonos ...

Viendo como se va su jefe, su oportunidad de hacer una nueva vida se va alejando, al igual que sus compañero llegando con el intento de contenerlo y darle unas palabras de consuelo a el y Petra , pero Eren sale corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos , petra alsa su mano en direccion a su prematuro amante pero solo puede verlo ya que desaparece en lo lejano maldiciendo a su jefe...

-Hijo de puta, Cabron creido , Pense que eras asi por ser el jefe y solo ...Solo eres un ENGREIDO!...-aunque con poco gusto corriendo llega a su departamento, ve como unos hombres prepararon sus cosas para despachar , le dan una carta junto a sus pertenencias mientras se retiran por la escalera del edificio , Eren habre la carta y lee unas palabras que lo obligan a golpear su cabeza contra la pared era de Ymir esa letra y en la carta decia:

Para Eren:

Estupido, Imbecil, mentiroso ahora es oficial ella nunca va a olvidar esto y yo tambien olvidate de mi y de esa noche por que jamas la repetiremos ¿ok?

Posdata: espero que te despidan de tu trabajo de asesino de cuarta

Firma :Ymir

-Tras terminar de leer, se golpea contra la pared de afuera de su departamento repetida veces, hasta que la mancha de sangre luego se ve ha si mismo a travez del reflejo del liquido del suelo y ve su cara su expresion de odio y se maldice internamente si mismo "idiota por sexo te cagaste la vida nueva que tenias " llorando cae con la cabeza al suelo quedando esto Annie sube al esuchar la noticia por parte de Rivaille quien se entero al poco tiempo despues, cuando llega al piso de su departamento ve a su ex prometido con un poco de angustia y rabia, aunque lo carga de espalda,Annie llama a su amiga Christa para que le ayuden a llevar sus cosas en el auto, estando dentro de el tira a Eren inconsciente en el asiento trasero mientras se pone al final del otro extremo con la cabeza de Eren entre sus piernas, y pide a Christa que maneje por ella, asentuando con la cabeza , conducen al hogar de Mikasa un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eren nada mas reconoce una chica rubia aunque borroso el recuerdo recuerda un calor en su cabeza se intenta tocar pero una mano le toca el hombro sobandolo, como si lo consolara, Eren decide abrir los ojos dificilmente y ve a su ex prometida, mirando al cielo a travez de la ventana al auto llorando, y al verlo se seca las lagrimas rapidamente, y lo levanta algo bruscamente del asiento comodo y lo abraza insultandolo mientras le salen aun algunas lagrimas "Idiota no me hagas esto de nuevo, te perdonare por esta vez pero si me engañas de nuevo mi corazon no resistira", palabras que a Eren le llegaron al alma lamentandose del pecado carnal que hizo llora y se duerme en el pecho de su amada, agotado del cansancio... y su prometida ahora reconciliada saca un nuevo anillo de prometida esta vez de oro se coloca uno en su mano izquierda y a su amante otro de plata de su mano derecha, agarrando de nuevo su mano la aprieta junto a la sulla mientras regresan a su hogar pensando en que todo termino...

* * *

Sasha hablando por telefono a la hermana de Eren-Mikasa!...(ella estaba en una entrevista de trabajo en el exterior del pais)

-¿Que sucede sasha estoy en un intento de conseguir trabajo afuera del pais , es algo muy importante...

-Encontraron a Eren!...Eh ¿mikasa?...cabrona me corto...no importa-guardando su telefono-...

-En el exterior del pais-Señorita Mikasa Ackerman firme estos papeles y tendra el empleo...

-Algo apurada- ¿Se puede trabajar de arquitecta a distancia mandando los planos por fax?

-El empresario responde-Si pero ¿por que el apuro?

-Me surgio un compromiso importantisimo-colocandose el saco de trabajo-Perdone la perdida de tiempo,este es mi numero-dandole el numero anotado-Si me toman para el trabajo, hare todo lo posible para que se pueda trabajar a distancia todo el tiempo lo mejor que se pueda posible, con su permiso-Retirandose dejando algo confundido a los Empresarios del lugar...-Mierda , taxi!...-tomando el taxi le amenaza al conductor-Al Aeropuerto ahora o te quedas sin dientes!...-El taxista aterrorizado conduce tan rapido como puede al aeropuerto dejando sin cobrar a la loca, esta entra al aeropuerto y llegando a la mesa de vuelos golpea y reclama- ¡UNO DE SUS EMPLEADOS ME AH ACOSADO SEXUALMENTE Y CASI ME VIOLA EN EL BAÑO,EXIJO UN JET PRIVADO AHORA!O LOS DEMANDARE POR ABUSADORES SEXUALES!-la conmocion de la amenasa es tan alta, que los mismos empleados se alarman al ver asustados a sus clientes de sus vuelos y conducen a la hermana de Eren hacia un Jet por miedo a ser demandados, bueno una morocha sexy con una camisa y saco ajustados , una pollera corta y zapatos de taco alto negros con medias color piel , los empleados se creyeron su cuento y le cumplieron con su orden, dentro del jet-Espero que sea rapido tengo un compromiso pendiente en 1 hora y si no llega, diganle adios a su firma de aerolinea!...

-A lo que el piloto exartado le dice al copiloto- Vamos, arranquemos el MALDITO AVION AHORA, Torre central solicitamos permiso para despegar urgentemente es una emergencia

-Torre de control- Jet privado 224-A tiene permiso concedido despegar por rampa del sector 1, alineacion iluminada con faro rojo

-Gracias torre de control!...

-El jet despeja por una rampa marcada de luces roja , su unica pasajera con una cara de pocos amigos, espera impaciente poniendo nerviosos al los pilotos...-Ehm señorita en 55 minutos aproximadamente llegaremos...

-Quiero que sean en 40-mirandolo con su cara nuevamente-

-Si, a sus ordenes...

-Mikasa decidida a ver a su hermano de nuevo se cambia en el baño sacandose el conjunto que uso para adquirir el empleo, y se viste con un jean, una camiseta simple color durazno y zapatillas color negro, con un suave delineador color rosa suave se pinta los labios, para su hermano tenia que estar siempre normal...con su bolso con el conjunto guardado espera impaciente a que termine el vuelo para llegar a su tierra natal, tomar un taxi e ir a su casa lo mas rapido posible, y darle una buena paliza al tonto de su hermano claro despues de abrazarlo por haber escapado...

* * *

En la casa de Mikasa

-Annie el estara bien, dejalo dormir...-le aconseja Sasha comiendo un paquete de galletas

-Un Eren dormido con la cabeza entre el pecho de su prometida duerme, con una benda en la cabeza por los golpes que se dio-El esta mal y como su prometida tengo que estar pendiente de el, hasta que se recupere...

-¿Annie?

-Ahy ven Christa, Eren esta despertando!-¿¡En serio?!(ambas chicas soltaron unas lagrimas al ver el hermoso encuentro)

-Annie...-agarrando la cara de su prometida-Perdoname

-Eren...-besando su mano- No hace falta, tu eres todo lo que necesita mi corazon para estar feliz-abrazandolo-

-Vamonos-le dice Sasha a su amiga Christa- Dejemos a los pequeños solos...

-Con una sonrisa Eren con su mano despide a Sasha y Christa mientras agarra a su prometida- Ven- besandola la empieza abrazar y acariciar, mientras la mete en la cama y la empieza a tocar, y besar mas fuerte y largo...-Perdoname por todo...-a lo que ella reponde-Pero que no sea un perdon temporal, perdonate a ti mismo y eso te hara volver...

* * *

- interrumpidos escuchan un Jet acompañado de un grito de una mujer letal-EREEEENNN!-Sasha y Christa intervienen pero con la mirada de Mikasa quedan petrificadas del miedo...

-Abre la puerta Eren!...abre la PUTA PUERTA!...

-No te preocupes-le dice al asustadiso de su prometido quien desesperadamente se oculta bajo la cama como un niño-Yo hablare con ella-sacandole el cerrojo a la puerta tira para atras a Mikasa y se dispone a unos 3 minutos desde que sale y escucha un ruido fuerte acompañado de un par de portazos y de nuevo oye - EREN ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA SE QUE LE PUSISTE CERROJO Y LLAVE …..ABRE!-por mas intento de derivarla la puerta de madera no le da paso aliviando a Eren- Ah te crees muy listo escondiendote , esperame y veras ...-Esas palabras dejaron mudo y paralizado al pobre Yeager-Aqui esta!JAJAJAJA-lo siguiente que Eren escucha es el sonido de su motosierra vieja, y luego ve como empieza su hermana a cortar la puerta por el miedo empezando a desesperarlo intenta romper la ventana y saltar nuevamente, aunque se da con barrotes de titanio reforzados a prueba de escapes

* * *

Regrasando al tiempo Eren interrumpe sus recuerdos ya que pone su escritorio de madera de roble contra la puerta junto con su television y silla-Con eso deberia bastar-secandose el sudor de su frente, tranquilo un poco ahora , este se procura dormirse con su puerta asegurada ya pero de nuevo escucha a su infernal hermana con la motosierra-SI YO TE QUIERO VER, ES ...(Cortando rapidamente la tele y mitad del escritorio dejando boca abierta a Eren)...DE MALA EDUCACION REGRESAR... (terminando de cortar el escritorio y la silla patea todo contra la pared dejando a su hermano con unas sabanas de proteccion asustado) ...Y NO SALUDAR HERMANO!-termino de decir su discurso y se dispone a acercase de su hermano y este se echa para atras chocando la pared aunque provoca a su hermana que se paralize

-¿Que acaso no me extrañaste?...

-Si se tiene que extrañar a su hermana no se la espera a que venga rompiendolo todo con la motosierra de su victima...

-Agachando la cabeza abraza a su hermano...-Te extrañe!

-Pense que estabas en el exterior del pais asi que procuraba llamarte mas tarde ...pero regresaste muy pronto, ¿tomaste un vuelo ayer ?

-Nop , pero algo parecido hize -con una sonrisa picara recuerda el escandalo que hizo para venir aqui sin pagar un centavo excepto un poco de dolor de garganta por ese grito-

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 6**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 : El fin del ciclo...**

* * *

**Admito pense en otra historia como que petra conserva su trabajo y se va a la casa de Eren pero ya era muy ...como escribirlo sin insultar Eren iba a quedar muy infiel ya estuvo una noche con la morocha y esta ahora , demosle un descanso a su prometida ya tuvo muchos problemas**

**Atten:Call Me Blood´s**


	4. --

**_Capitulo 7 : El fin del ciclo..._**

* * *

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Eren abandono la corta vida de agente...ahora volvio a recomenzar por lo menos ahora esta trabajando para Annie de...

* * *

-¿Secretario?-Pregunta Eren-

-Si mi Secretario personal, te necesito para que atiendas llamados de los que quieren que repartamos sus pedidos no importa de que si son cosas como revistas sobre cosas matutinas, hentai, porno, dietas, cosas hogareñas, familias, no importa tu constesta y llamame¿ok?

-Ok-algo desilusionado, en su trabajo anterior mataba gente(aunque fue solo uno), usaba armas, la adrenalina corria por sus venas y aqui-Me aburro!-decia Eren quien para evitar caer dormido va a la cafetera del comedor de el edificio donde trabaja y por la ventana no cree lo que ve

-Hola Eren...-Rivaille lo saluda sostenido del marco de la ventana-tanto tiempo ¿no?...

-Escupiendo el cafe corre hacia los baños a esconderse-No no no ya lo deje... ya lo deje...-se repetia todo el tiempo por que sabia que en el fondo de su corazon esta vida la odia quiere una vida distinta mas emocionante mas mas"

-Mas peligrosa, acaso te aburre estar aca-leeyendo los pensamientos de Eren, Reiner estaba en el techo mirando a Eren patetico oculto en el baño-

-Corre corre corre-era lo unico que se decia "corre"-Se oculto en el cuarto de limpieza y su telefono suena lo abre y ve un numero que figura desconocido-¿Hola?...

-Hola Eren soy yo Connie...¿Eren?...¿EREN?!-Eren deja su telefono en el cuarto de limpieza y corre hacia el ascensor para ir a su auto en lo que se detiene el ascensor y se abre en el 2°piso Eren sale y ve que a los costados del ascensor estan Jean y Armin

-Oye Eren nos ves y pones esa cara de asustado no somos asesinos-Dice Jean

-Bueno si un poco-Acota Armin

-"La ventana" decia en la mente de Eren "La ventana corre a la ventana "Eren no lo piensa 2 veces y salta hacia la ventana desde el 2°piso. Y cae sobre una limusina y al alzar la mirada encuentra a su ex jefe, en ese entonces Eren esta acorralado

-Eren ¿que mierdas haces?!vuelve al trabajo y arregla la ventana-Grita su prometida-Recibe bien a los chicos son clientes!

-Eren boca abierta hace pasar a su ex jefe a la oficina de su prometida por charlas de negocios. Mientras hace esperar a su escuadrón en sus aposentos-

-Ho linda prometida tienes lastima que la engañaste y aun asi te perdono-decia Connie enfureciendo a Eren

-Si pero vaya que lindas que eran Petra e Ymir lastima que no sabemos nada sobre ellas ya-La continuaba Reiner

-¿Y tu hermana Eren ?-pregunta Jean

-Cierto, cierto ...me acuerdo que la primera vez que la vimos fue cuando Eren saltaba de la ventana de su antiguo cuarto que casa fea era esa-Se burlaba Armin

-CALLENSE!-Grita Eren euforico, mientras su prometida pregunta desde el cuarto suyo-¿Ahy algun problema?

-No, ninguno!-Eren se calma y procura ponerse unos auricularesy escuchar algo de musica en su celular mientras continua escribiendo unos informes en su computadora hasta que...

Déjame ser tuya...creo que está animado, ¿quieres que nos divirtamos?….-Empieza a recordar, quien se lo dijo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ,Chicos creo que recordo-acota Levi-

¿Como lo hizo Levi?-preguntan los muchachos a carcajadas-

-Hackeo de celular a celular le puse el video de el e Ymir en su noche de climax

-Eren paralizado solo se atiene a escuchar: "Baka , cállate y déjate llevar ella me dijiste que tiro mi anillo de compromiso, eso quiere decir que no me aceptara mas entonces de que te preocupas " todo el resto del video son gemidos de arroja los auriculares y el celular contra Levi enojandolo

-¿Una broma de mierda no te aguantas?-Con su mirada de enojo pero no tiene efecto en Eren

-Tsk...-se sienta a escuchar musica con unos auriculares conectados a su computador y prosige con su trabajo

-A ver que te parece esto...-Levi empieza a tocar la pantalla de su celular y hackea su computador enviando otro video que Eren lo ve detenidamete

-….¿Seguro …..mira que no hay vuelta atrás?…..pero si tanto quieres …. adelante -viendo el video desde una perpectiva distina ve a petra-Tus deseos son ordenes…..Petra-no puede creer lo que ve el-….AH MAS ADENTRO SI…..HAZME QUE LO RECUERDE …MATAME …..HAZME QUE SIEMPRE LO RECUERDE ….PERO SUAVE QUE SOY …..SOY VIRGEN!...-Apaga el computador de la verguenza y la excitacion recordando como disfruto el tener sexo con esas 2 si se arrepiente pero algo distinto probo y le gusto

-¿te gusto recordar?-Levi con una sonrisa

-Te lanzaria la computador pero es de mi prometida-sentandose se agarra la cabeza-Joder quiero recomenzar...-en todo esto Erwin y Annie salen

-Ah sido un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita Leonhart...-dice Erwin

-No ahy ningun problema, cuando usted quiera vuelva-Responde Annie-Eren acompañalos luego ven a mis aposentos...-se retira a su cuarto

-Si-acompaña a su antiguo equipo afuera todos los saludan fastidiandolo hasta Levi lo hace y su jefe se queda un poco atras-

-Eren!-llamando la atencion de Eren-Necesito que vayas a esta direccion-dandole un sobre con una dirección -si te interesa ir bien, si no me da igual-

-Eren no dice nada solo deja que se de un rato rompe el sobre desesperadamente y lee "Evento cosplays 3° salon 450 avenida 8 corte con 45 " El recibio algo de entrenamientos en decifrados y luego de 5 minutos entiende el mensaje "avenida 3 450 horas"- a las 4:50 de la mañana quiere que vaya que basura-se guarda el papel en el bolsillo y se retira al escritorio acomoda un poco los papeles y ve que levi dejo su celular , Eren no resiste la tentacion y lo guarda en su bolso-oh cierto Annie me pidio que vaya con ella-

Llegando al cuarto de la empresaria entra normalmente y siente una mano que lo tira sobre el escritorio, era Annie-Tanto tiempo...tanto tiempo...sin tenerte de vuelta...-le susurra Annie por la oreja

-Veo que no has cambiado-con una sonrisa de cansancio

-Veo que sabes lo que busco ahora-poniendose contra el escritorio

-¿Lo de siempre?

-Si duro, y fuerte...-mientras se va sacando el saco y la camisa posando en corpiño

-Bien-bajandose los pantalones y arrancándole con los dientes la pollera empieza a acariciar su trasero con las manos y a bajar lentamente sus bragas, mientras introduce su lengua provocando una excitacion instantanea en su intimidad

-Muy humedo-da como gemido Annie-Sige mi esposo...

-Ok...-besandola este se baja los boxer mientras se introduce en ella provocando una excitacion olvidada de sus noches con su prometida, empieza ir hacia adelante y atras, agarrandose del escritorio, ella suelta mas gemidos, el que sige desaforadamente-Si, fuerte mas rapido!...-El cumple y acelera empezando a mover la mesa con cada penetracion hacia adelante y atras

-Me vengo!-dice Eren-

No continua por alli-señalando su trasero-Vamos nunca lo probamos...quiero hacerlo ahora-Le dice cambiando de pocision

-Si mi jefa, cumplire con sus mandatos-Eren saca saca su miembro y se acomoda de nuevo y empieza a introducirse por el otro hueco mientras le saca el sosten de color piel y empieza a acariciar suavemente sus pezones, provocando mas gemidos como consecuencia

-Que rico...hace tanto que no lo haciamos-mientras lo besa al compas de las penetraciones-Si casi 3 meses sin nada o 4 quizas-mientras empieza a acelerar de nuevo provocando que se corra en su trasero, totalmente excitada Annie aun quiere mas, y agarra el orgullo mojado de el y empieza a engullirlo y saborearlo-OH, Annie!...-le acaricia su cabeza mientras que con su suave y humeda boca chupa y devuelve, chupa y devuelve todo el placer que da hacia el miembro de su pareja de trabajo

-Rico...-Annie es una fogosa apasionada a mas excitada mas placer da a su pareja-Sige...mas mas...-esta vez ejerciendo presion sobre la cabeza de su esclava Eren empieza a hacer mas fuerza y retener por mas tiempo su miembro en la boca de Annie provocando que vuelque sobre toda ella satisfaciendola por los 4 meses sin sexo, ambos exaustos Eren todo mojado y excitado y Annie toda manchada de blanco la cara y el trasero deciden dormir sobre su escritorio durante la tarde...pero Eren tiene otros planes aun tras todo la tarjeta seguia teniendola...

-Al despertar ve a su prometida y la cubre con su saco le da un beso en su cara manchada y se viste, llegando a la puerta da una ultima vista a su esposa y se retira la salida, empezando a rebobinar todo de vuelta una y otra vez pvensandolo una y otra vez en la siguiente accion, cansado de dar vueltas sin llegar a ningun lado ve el telefono de levi en su bolso y llama un taxi, y se retira a su casa, busca un par de cosas y se cambia decide cambiarse para ir a una caminata jean rotos en las rodillas musculosa negra zapatillas negras y un collar con una cruz , llendo por la calle compra un par de anteojos y se los pone aun anocheciendo y se encuentra con Ymir al parecer "trabajando" en una esquina, y no puede evitar sentirse triste pero decide agachar la cabeza y pasar por el lado de Ymir en lo que ella pregunta como si fuera otro cliente

-¿Quieres un completo a 500$?-Con una voz seductora

-Vales mas que eso...-Eren no resistio y constesto y delato su identidad en lo que Ymir se retira furiosa, aun asi no le da mucha importancia resignado se marcha por su camino opuesto al de ella aunque Ymir se oculta tras un arbol y lo ve alejandose tomando un taxi, rapidamente ella llama un taxi

-Siga a ese taxi!-le ordena-

-¿A cambio?-Pregunta el chofer...

-Manosearlas ...-le dice mientras agarra la mano de chofer y las estruje contra sus senos pulposos el chofer excitado emprende una persecusion en busca de el taxi de Eren que se dijire a la avenida 1, parando en una calle algo oscura y con edificios viejos

-Dejeme aqui...

-De acuerdo amigo son 45$

-Aqui tiene...Buenas noches

-Cuidese...

-Es lo que escucha Ymir desde un escondite ya dejo que el viejo del taxi la manosease, aparte no tenia dinero y tenia que improvisar en toda la noche Eren fue el unico hombre que paso por su esquina, estaba intrigada de que Eren estuviese alli, se entero de que lo despidieron pero de nada mas...

-¿Que haces?-se pregunta y lo observa por horas y antes de caer del sueño se fija en su hora 4:25 y cae del cansancio aunque tiempo despues oye un auto un forzejeo y una pelea...

-Ven aqui cabron!...

-Que vengas joder!...

-Cogedlo por atras que no se escape!...

-Vengan si son tan malos...-Eren amenzao y empezo a pelear contra 4 tipos en traje bien vestido , y a los 4 baja al piso a golpes muy facilmente...-Tan debiles...Maldito Erwin mañana tengo que trabajar miserable-

-Wuau siges igual a que la ultima...-Ymir no termina de hablar consigo misma que se le cae su telefono de su cartera-Mierda!-Se echa a correr pero nadie le sige Eren desaparecio y los 4 hombres de trajes estan inconscientes aun-Pero que...-Se escaubille esta ves mas cuidadosamente y ve que Eren camina hasta la avenida 3 ya siendo 4:30 en punto.

-¿Donde estas Erwin?-Ymir no para de esuchar eso y unas maldiciones de Eren durante un minuto, hasta que una limusina llega al lugar, donde sale el jefe de Eren o mas bien ex jefe.

-Veo que siges en forma...

-Veo que no cambiaste Erwin...

-Eren sabes para que viniste ¿no?...

-No, no lo se...

-Pues decide...-agarrando dos pastillas- la pastilla azul te dira "todo" para el futuro si te unes ahora, y la pastilla purpura sirve para que despiertes en tu escritorio con tu prometida fogosa y olvides todo esto...-deja las pastillas una en cada mano de Eren- ...ahora tu decides tu futuro...

-"Toma la purpura y vete a tu casa" es lo que la conciencia de Eren le dice pero una voz le retumba "Joder ¿¡no quieres hacer algo?! Si quieres hacerlo hazlo de una puta vez!"-Azul!-Grita mientras se toma la pastilla azul y cae al piso. Despues de unos momentos Eren se queda inmovil y unos hombres de traje rojo y blanco lo suben a un auto, en todo esto Ymir no se percata que la vigilan y de atras la agarran de los cabellos tirandola a los pies de Erwin contra el frio piso...

-Duele...-Ymir se agarra la cabeza y trata de frotarsela para calmar un poco el dolor

-¿Dime quieres unirte?...sabes los riesgos...es tu decision...-Le muestra 2 pastillas purpura y azul...

-Azul...-e Ymir cae tambien y es llevada al auto-

-ah mi cabeza-adolorido y con jaqueca- ¿?...¿Baba?...-abriendo los ojos ve que Ymir estaba babeando en la pierna de Eren casi llegando al medio y suavemente la despierta-Em...Ymir-dandole unas palmaditas en la cabeza-...despierta...

-¿Que paso?...

-No lo se...

-Su mision-Interrumpe Erwin y con un chasquido de dedos provoca un dolor intenso a ambos-Perdon pero ahora van a recordar-les dice mientras arroja a ambos al frente de una tienda de ropa con un bolso con dinero-Ahora no necesitan saber mas...-Y se retira en la limusina dejando al par desorientados

-¿que carajo?-agarrandose la cabeza aun-Nos dejaron aqui y ...ya recorde tengo que ir a un club nocturno...y asesinar al que debe deudas

-Yo tengo que entrar como tu pareja para poder hacerte pasar...

-A comprar entonces...-dejando de tocarse la cabeza, agarra la bolsa, y levanta de la cintura a Ymir mirandola a los ojos-Vamos de compras mi pareja de esta noche...

-Adelante querido...-Aunque ella lo dice en serio

...Adentro del negocio...

-¿Buenas en que puedo ayudarles?-Una contadora de cabellos grises, algo plateados, con una pequeña insignia con el nombre de "Riko"

-Dejando sobre el mostrador abierto la maleta llena de dinero-Danos algo excelente para ir al mejor club nocturno...

-Sorprendida de la cantidad del dinero en el bolso-Si, por favor pasen por aqui...

Entraron se desvistieron y comenzaron a probarse todo tipo de ropa

-Oye Eren ¿estara bien esto?...Eres mi pareja asi que tu decides...-algo sonrojada le muestra su atuendo-

-Mostrandose unos tacos rojos con leopardo sobre las puntas, una pollera roja con adornos blancos que consistia en una franja acolchonada, un chaleco hasta el 2do abdominal escote V, con unas pulseras de tersiopelo blanco tambien y un gorrito de santa clous(por ser temporada ya casi navideña osea en el tiempo correlacionado de la historia)

-Bien te queda muy bien...yo llevare esto...

-Un traje De color blanco con pantalones a tono, zapatos negros, moño en conjunto, y con un pañuelo rojo en su saco blanco pulsera roja y detalles negros en las mangas de la camisa

-Saliendo del local, agarrando el brazo de su pareja Ymir y Eren salen hacia el club nocturno

-¿crees que todo ira bien?...-Pregunta Ymir

-Si, nada saldra mal...

-Solo es por una noche esto ¿no?-agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Eren-...entonces quiero recordarlo...-intentando besar a Eren este le esquiva con algo de asco-...¿Por que?...

-Yo no le hare dos veces lo mismo a Annie y tu eres su amiga...¿entonces?...-dandole su mano para que la agarre-Vamos...

-Si...-con algo de triztesa pero feliz van hasta la puerta del club donde ven a Reiner y Jean parados como guardias-

-¿Sus entradas?...-pregunta Reiner-

-Em ...no tenemos pero ...-acercandose a Reiner le entrega una gustosa cantidad de dinero

-Pueden pasar...-le hace una seña al ojo y le susurra -Levi...cantinero...

-Al entrar ven un monton de luces reflejandoles

-Al parecer somos importantes...

-LA PAREJA NUMERO 1.000.000 que recibe nuestro club por favor pasen estan con pases vip por serlo-Dice Armin de anfitrion por esa noche del club-Bien aca tenemos al DJ que suene!

-La fiesta comienza en el club-

-Es un club medio raro...-dice Ymir

-¿Parece o lo es?

-Voy por un trago...

-Te acompaño...

-Veamos como esta Levi...

-En la cantina-

-Una piña colada por favor,y un vaso de Wisky, junto a uno de Vodka Ya!...

-Si señor...-Un malhumorado cantinero empieza a querer incinerar a los borrachos-

-Un Daiquiri y septimo regimiento(bebidas fuertes que consisten casi vodka con alguna otra bebida mesclada)

-De acu...Eren...Ya estas ¿preparado?...pues toma...-le desliza el baso hasta su lugar por la barra-El tuyo igual...-repite lo mismo con el vaso de Ymir-

-MMM...-empieza a beber en el fondo del vaso ahy un mensaje escrito con tinta"Mesa 4 izquierda 2°lugar"-AHAHHA, estuvo delicioso!...Me voy al baño...esperame Ymir...

-Bueno amor...-ella agarra un sorbete y empieza a beber lento- observado su mensaje"guardias encargate de ellos"-¿El baño es para todos?

-Si es unisex, hombres y mujeres entran alli por igual...

-Bien..-retirandose al baño le hace un giño al guardia de su objetivo- ...Acompañame...-le susurra al pasar al lado suyo y el guardia le sige cautivado-...

-Llegando al baño Ymir ve a Eren en el techo y le hace la señal- Querido!...-llama al guardia-

-Te hare mia aqui mismo...-le dice el guardia con baba en la boca-

-Ven ...-se coloca de espaldas contra un baño abriendo un poco las piernas- hasme tuya papi...-al acercarse el guardia, ella lanza una patada en punta con su taco al rostro de el-

-AHORA!...-Eren cae sobre el guardia y lo duerme afixciandolo-Ocultemoslo en el cuarto de limpieza...esta por alli al lado de este cuarto...mierda-Su objetivo viene a investigar donde esta el guardia llendo al baño-

-Tendremos que improvisar!...-le dice Eren a Ymir-Dejalo dentro de uno de los excusados, cierra la puerta, y ponte alli...

-Colocan al gran guardia en unos de los cuartos con excusado y cierran la puerta-¿que hacemos ahora el objetivo lo vera y llamara a los otros restantes?...

-Eren empieza a pensar y se le agota el tiempo ven al objetivo a travez de su sombra-Annie perdoname...-se dice a si mismo Eren-

-¿Que?...-Ymir es puesta contra la puerta y Eren la besa apasionadamente levantando con una mano en su busto noseando su seno derecho y otra empezando a subir su falda manoseando ambos gluteos de ella uno a la vez dejandola un poco mas arriba de su cintura, casi 5 minutos pasan y no llegaba su objetivo solo veian su sombra sobre el marco de la entrada de los baños, llegando a un momento que Ymir se empieza a excitar y su respiracion se acelera su clitoris se humedece y sus cachetes se ruborizan hasta que llega el jefe del guardia y ve a la pareja fogosa, estos se detienen y lo miran-Em el baño esta ocupado...-Le dice Ymir en forma para que se valla-

-Si perdonenme ...-se va avergonzado su objetivo de vuelta a la mesa -

-Ahhh, hasta que se fue, me estaba quedando sin aire...-acota Eren aflojandose un poco el moño de su traje-

-¿Que ...que haremos ahora?...-pregunta algo sonrojada-

-Bueno Ymir...ahora actuare...-Colocandose unos anteojos negros-...que el show comienze...-colocandose ahora unos guantes negros-

-En el escenario Armin, le dan un mensaje- entiendo ah ja muy bien- a travez de un auricular le dan esta señal e improvisa-¡Bueno amigos, gente, conocidos, se van ah dar un cambio de planes por favor mantenganse en sus sillas y lugares y no ...ofrescan resistencia-en esto las luces se apagan se escuchan disparos y las luces se prenden los guardias estan en el suelo, los policias dormidos con sedantes en sus bebidas, y el objetivo con Eren haciendolo hablar-

-¿¡Donde esta!?...El dinero!.¿Donde?...-exclama furioso ante el ensangrentado-HABLA!

-no lo tengo lo gaste...-lo interrumpe un punta pie en la cara- No lo tengo...-una golpe en el estomago lo deja sin aire-

-Me diras donde lo tienes...o si no...-arrastrandolo al triturador del comedor- SERAS PICADILLO DE CARNE!-encendiendo el triturador y dejandolo a 3 centimetros de el-AHORA!-euforico agarra la mano de el y la lanza contra el triturador y un grito del dolor inunda el salon de los invitados y el comedor dejando a todos asustados, luego de 5 minutos sale Eren con sangre por todo el traje-No no lo tiene...al dinero lo perdio pero se donde hallarlo...-limpiandose con una servilleta los anteojos-

-Tienes que demostrar mas poder...-le dice Jean-

-¿mas poder?...-agarra un arma y dispara a los pies de los invitados dejandolo aterrorizados y llorando-...El poder no va conmigo el temor si ...-con una cara similar a la de Erwin ordena la retirada Eren y se marchan a la puerta-Esperen me olvide de algo...-llendo a la barra de bebidas agarra un trago sin terminar- Es tuyo querida...-Se lo entrega a Ymir-

-¿Como sabes?...

-tus labios estan pintados de color rojo, sabor frambuesa...delicioso-y antes de alejarse de ella la agarra de la cintura y tira una bomba somnifera al club dejando a todos dormidos-Vamonos ...

Llendose en una limusina conducida por Connie el escuadron de Eren se retira, dentro del auto el lider se acomoda-

-Ah ...que sueño que me da tener que fingir en una mision...-Mirando a Ymir-

-¿Estas bien?...Eren...

-Si ¿por que preguntas?

-Te noto diferente a la primera mision...

-Es la bebida...lo que si dejenme en el trabajo tengo algo que hacer...-acota Eren a Connie-

-Aqui te dejaremos, por si las dudas-lo dejan a media manzana de su trabajo

-Nos vemos chicos...-les saluda con las manos y sus amigos le responden con la bocina del auto-

-En la entrada del edificio de trabajo ya todo cerrado a oscuras Eren se escabulle y se cambia en el cuarto de escobas-

-En el cuarto de la jefa, Annie se despierta desnuda recordando-¿Donde estas Eren?...¡Eren!...-empieza a llamar a su prometido-

-Alla voy amor...

-¿donde te metiste?...-aun con algo de sueño le pregunta con ojos entre abiertos-...te extrañe...

-Ven te llevare a casa...-algo vestida en sus brazos-...vamos por el ascensor...-el telefono de Eren suena y este acomodandose un poco atiende-...Haloooo...

-Eren, soy Ymir ...em no se como decirte esto...-algo tartamuda-

-Pues habla...

-Erwin me dio un departamento ...

-Oye eso es bueno ahora tienes donde vivir...sola...

-Si el problema es que tu ...

-De vez en cuando te voy a visitar no te preocupes pero no haremos nada...

-No eso no es si no que tu ...

-Te ayudare con la mudanza ¿ok?...

-No es eso ...

-Entonces cual es el problema...

-Vivo al lado de Annie...

-Annie se despierta- Eren...el ascensor ya abrio al puerta ¿por que estas inmovil?...

-Por nada cariño yo necesito hablar por telefono...-se retira un poco mas lejos del ascensor-No me jodas, en serio...eso es grave

-Para mi no, me podras visitar todos los dias...

-¿En serio?...por favor...no puedes vivir alli...

-Amor!...Me quiero ir...-Annie se sienta en el piso del ascensor a quejarse con los brazos cruzados- Cargame!

-De acuerdo en un momento...-desesperado-mejor ni salgas de alli por que si no...

-Petra vive a 2 manzanas de alli...¿Eren?...¿¡Eren?!

-¿Por que cortaste de repente?...

-Por nada Annie vamos a nuestra casa...

* * *

**_-Fin del capitulo 7_**

* * *

Nota de autor:Em...si me tarde bastante pero ya saben navidad todo esto me retrasa un poco para entregarles esto pero disfruten esto seguira aunque no diga siguiente capitulo aun falta no se preocupen ^^


	5. capitulo 7 final

**_Espero que os guste el capitulo:"Cena y despedida"_**

* * *

-Eren no ha recibido noticias sobre su mision solo el dinero, bastante dinero, y un periodico...con el titular  
-Homicidio en un club nocturno aun no se encuentra al sospechoso,Eren no evitio sentir algo de remordimiento, que lo busquen aunque haya matado a alguien quien se lo merece,pero que podia hacer el no podia salir y aclarar las cosas una que lo iban a dejar en prision y otra que no ahy visitas conyugales en su pais

/Nota de Autor:  
Visitas conyugales:son las visitas de la pareja a ver a su amante o novio que esta en prision y pueden tener hasta sexo en ellas U.U /

-en el desayuno frente a su taza de cafe en un dia sabado...  
-Querido no tenemos que ir al trabajo hoy¿quieres que hagamos algo?...-pregunta Annie-  
-¿Es una pregunta o una orden?...-acota con una leve sonrisa dibujada-  
-Con un gsto de disgusto se retira del cocina dejando solo a Eren con el periodico en la mano-  
-Bueno creo que no le gusto...-se dice a asi mismo-  
-Eren...-oye la voz de Annie llamandolo-...quiero algo de diversion despues vamos a la casa de Mikasa...hace tiempo que no te ve...-le habla a su prometido en bragas y sin corpiños-  
-uff...-desabrochandose la camisa levanta a Annie con sus brazos y la lleva al cuarto,esta con una cara de picardia en su rostro posa en cuatro para empezar

/  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Ymir nueva  
-ahahaha...-bufa del cansancio-me tuve que mudar de nuevo...-se susurra para si misma-..pero este es el mejor apartamento que eh tenido!-acota felizmente-...Una hermosa vista-mirando al balcon-...bastante acojedora...-observa su cuarto-...creo que desempacare...-mirando la pequeña valija que tenia, no era casi anda solo bragas y sostenes co prendas de ropas despues de todo una puta no le hace faltan tantos vestidos-...creo que tendre que comprarme ropa...-mientras sostiene el pago de la mision-...si me toman alli es problable ...-dejando de lado las bragas y sostenes-...que no vuelva a las calles-

/  
En la casa de Mikasa  
-Bueno al fin y al cabo Eren regreso..¿no?-acota Christa-  
-Si...me me llamo esta mañana dice que vendran con Eren...  
-¿¡De verdad?!...-exclama Sasha-  
-Si...-con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos-Mi Eren volvera ...  
-palpando su hombro-Mikasa, Eren es de Annie...-le dice mientras va cambiando la sonrisa de Mikasa por una disgusto-  
-Pero tenemos que celebrar ¿no?...Eren volvio eso significa...¡VAMOS A UN RESTAURANTE!-Grita Sasha y las chicas mandan a avisar a sus amigas-

/  
En algun lugar del pais  
-Erwin...-le llama Levi  
-¿Que ?...-pregunta el rubio-  
-Estoy aburrido...  
-No me digas-procede a continuar escribiendo-  
-Silencio de ultratumba-  
-¡¿Erwin?!-le llama de nuevo Levi-  
-¡¿QUEE?!-le grita su jefe-¡Estoy ocupado!  
-Estoy aburrido

/  
En una taberna  
-Y yo le dije... puta o me elijes a mi o a mi amigo...-Connie sonrojado y ebrio-Y encima la puta se fue con el adinerado ...PUTAS! todas iguales-cae dormido en la mesa del bar  
-Oye...-le llama Reiner-Jean ¿no crees que deberiamos ser nosotros quien saque a Connie y no los guardias?...  
-Que aprenda a no emborracharse...-le dice a su amigo-  
-Jean...-le mira con una cara de obviedad-..Nosotros salimos del club no solo por la mision si no que te emborrachaste con las bebidas que nos ofrecieron las camareras esas tambien...  
-Ok ¡vamos!...-Reiner y Jean proceden a llevarlo de brazos hasta la camioneta de los muchachos-

/  
En la base de operaciones en algun lugar del pais  
-Oye Armin ¿no te cansas de trabajar?  
-El Rubio se da vueltas a todas partes...-¿Mi imaginacion?...  
-Continua con su trabajo aunque algo nervioso-¿No ve mes?..JAJAJA Soy BUENA EN ESTO!-siente esa risa e instintivamente debajo del escritorio saca una bomba de humo la lanza apaga las luces y saca una pistola-  
-Bien JODER ME CANSASTE!-siente un cuchillo deras de su nuca-  
-¿Tan pronto?-el corazon se le detuvo no pudo sentir a su atacante  
-¿Quien eres?-pregunta nervioso  
-Alguien especial de Rivaille

/

Preparados para ir a la cena Eren Con un traje blanco y negro y moño rojo junto una rosa de igual color, y Annie de vestido color durazno,un rodete en su peinado labios pintados de color rosa tenue,se preparan para ir en auto a casa de Mikasa e ir a buscarla  
-Oye esperame me olvide de algo...-le suplica Eren-  
-¡Ve!...-le dijo de forma para que se le erize la piel-  
-Si si si si...ya voy-fue a buscar el arma que le entregaron se puso la estuche que cuelga de sus hombros y lo esconde bajo el saco como un agente del FBI-Listo ahora no me veran...llevare esto por si las dudas me detienen-se pone en su cinturon una placa de policia(falsa para el sistema pero lo suficientemente convincente para un policia cualquiera)-Listo!...-le dice a Annie dandole un beso en la boca-Vamonoos!...-parten en auto a la casa de su hermana

/

-Ahy Eren llegara y no se que ponerme!-exclaman al mismo tiempo Sasha Christa y Mikasa que aun no sabe que hacer-  
-Ya se usare esto...-observa Sasha un vestido purpura- no muy feo!...  
-¿Este?..-pregunta Christa mostrando a Mikasa-...  
-Muy de niñita...-bufa con molestia-...Apurense en cualquier momento llegaran...  
-Bocina se olle de afuera-AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!-Grito de deseperacion-¡¿Que hacemos?!...-Oyen la puerta caer abajo-  
-¿Que sucede ?-Eren entra derribando la puerta con el arma viendo a las 3 en ropa interior-¿Que...  
-Paliza de las 3-¡Pervertido!

/

-10 minutos despues-Me hubieran avisado que era solo un grito de loca, parecia como si alguien estuviera amenazandolas con matar-se queja Eren-  
-¿De donde sacaste esto?-pregunta Mikasa sosteniendo de su mano el arma de Eren-¡Es peligroso!  
-¿Cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que esperar?-ignorando el comentario de Mikasa-El restaurante no va a mantener por siempre las reservaciones...-ignorando aun a Mikasa le quita el arma y se la guarda-Vamonos  
-Si no ahy de otra-acota Annie-...Sigamos...  
-Christa y Sasha sigen a Annie y dejan sola a Mikasa con sus pensamientos-"Soy la unica razonal aqui" Oigan esperenme!-grita Mikasa llegando al auto de Annie-  
-Vamos entonces-Eren se pone a conducir hacia el restaurante-

/

En el embotellamiento-Si claro ...hibamos a llegar temprano-acota Annie para enojar a su prometido-Y yo que queria una rico y suculento plato de estofado de carne...-se escucha el estomago de Sasha-¿tiene hambre?-pregunta Annie-  
-Ehm...sonrojada-...Un poquitito-Se escucha un enorme rugido-Bueno si bastante...-dice derrotada-  
-¿Eren quiere que disperse el trafico?-pregunta Mikasa-  
-A ver veamos tu magia-con tono burlon- a ver si puedes...-Mikasa agarra el arma de Eren-Oye ¿que haces?...¡Espera!-se escuchan tiros-  
-¡QUIERO QUE MUEVAN EL CULO YA!-Grita mientras encesta tiros a quemarropa-  
-En cuestion de segundos el trafico desaparece al igual que Eren para evitar ir preso por acciones terroristas de su hermana-

/  
-Duele...-un rubio golpeado-¡AHAHAHA!-Grita de dolor-¿¡Quien Eres?!...¿Que quieres?-respira cansado de dolor-  
-Bueno...-con tono burlon-...Tu estas en el suelo...te entrenaron en artes marciales pero aun eres malo...  
-soy cinturon negro...-acota vergonsozamente-  
-Yo soy 4 niveles mas que el negro-(si se que ahy mas nivel que ese pero no me acuerdp(¿nivel? no es rango el termino correcto ,ña para otro dia)  
-Imposible ¿quien eres? ya!...-es golpeado con el mango de la pistola-  
-Mas respeto con tus mayores que tienen arma-colocando el arma en la boca-Por que puede ser lo ultimo que escuches-jala del gatillo y dispara dentro de la boca del rubio esparciendo sus sesos por toda la oficina despapelada-Ya lo acabe-habla por radio la castaña de lentes-No era tan dificil-  
-Era un plebeyo...recuerda...los peces gordos no se encuentra busca lo que te pedimos y largate!-se corta la transmision por radio-  
-Vaya vaya vaya...sobre que hago su trabajo sucio se desesperan ..ahy estos jefes...pero tiempo es dinero y YO NO TENGO!-salta sobre la silla en la que se sentaba el rubio- A ver ...-tipiando el teclado y formateando la base de datos-ACA ESTA...EXTRAER!-Con un click extrae informacion de la base secreta-..MMMM ...20 minutos para extraccion ...oh -reprocha- estare aburridaaa...-se detiene cuando ve un armario-...¿A ver que ahy aqui?..-se pone a inspeccionar-..¡OHOHO C4!-explosivos tipo c4 el mas fuerte creo-JIJIJIJI-rie maliciosamente- a hacer desmadre...-la castaña comienza a colocar explosivos en el subsuelo y planta baja para cuando termina se retira en un auto robado y con la informacion en un disquete-Nos vemos Titan Team!-Haciendo explotar con un detonador la base del equipo de Eren

/  
En el restaurante  
-Mmmmmm...Rico!-rie glotona Sasha-...Rico!...  
-Sasha come con cubiertos no estamos en casa-Le reprocha Christa-..¡Sasha!  
-Mmmm...delicioso...-Mikasa ignora la pelea-Se calman o los calmo yo...-dejando un reflejo del arma visible-...Eso pense-el aura asesina y el reflejo del arma desaparecen dejando en silencio la mesa-  
-Eren...ire al baño ya vuelvo-le informa Annie-...no te me escapes...-  
-A donde quieres ...que...-deja de hablar cuando su amada se va-...No es cierto...No me jodas...no puede ser verdad...-Por la puerta de entrada pasaba un Rivaille de traje puro blanco mas que zapatos y moño negro-  
-Se sienta al lado de Eren-Em alli esta Annie...-lo interrumpe el pelingro-  
-Problemas...Base ...Armin...-en cuanto escucha estos Eren deja bastante dinero a manos de sasha para pagar y se marcha con Rivaille en su auto-  
-Oye Eren ¿que le digo a Annie?-pregunta Sasha-  
-¡Que me llamaron para trabajar urgente!-le grita mientras la pierde de vista-¿Que paso?-pregunta-  
-Modo automatico activado, descanse el auto ahora se conduce solo-Bien ... atacaron la base Armin murio la base de datos fue saqueada y formateada, y se llevaron tu auto que hiban a regalar...-Eren le miraba con cara : "No me jodas"-  
-A lo que Levi le respondia la mirada-Si...no es broma Erwin quiere degollar a quien fue...y Connie es el experto en teconologia pero ahora esta borracho pero aun servira-con una leve sonrisa-...borracho sobrio es una mente maestra en computadora

/

En el restaurante  
-Annie...por favor...es la verdad-nerviosa-  
-¿No sabes a donde se fueron?-con tono euforico-  
-No...-a punto de llorar de miedo-  
-Vamonos ordenemos comida para llevar...  
-Las chicas se entristecen pues saben que Annie espero mucho para su primer cena en un restaurante de lujo con Eren-  
-Eren maldito-se susurra para si misma-

/  
En la base destruida estaban todos...  
-¿Quien fue?...  
-Tendremos que irnos la policia llegara y nos tomaran como testigos y eso no lo podemos permitir-Acota Erwin llendo al auto  
-Oye ...¡ESPERA!-Eren le toma el brazo-¿¡Y la muerte de Armin?!...¡¿Quedara en la nada?!...  
-Eren...es el jefe el sabe...-Levi trata de sacarlo-  
-Tiene razon Levi-ya perdio el juicio-Debemos olvidar a Armin y la base destruida los valiosos datos borrados y quien mas hasta  
saquearon...claro...-Eren se retira del lugare dejando a Erwin avergonzado y Rivaille triste en el fondo-  
-Entonces es un adios...-pregunta Reiner-  
-Tantos recuerdos...-llorando Connie-  
-Tantas misiones y fotos de ella-empieza a llorar Jean-  
-No...este es el verdadero fin del comienzo-acota Levi-  
-Levi llama a Yeager...-le susurra Erwin-para mañana tu seras quien este a cargo...  
-No me digas que tu ...-Levi lo detiene-Si vas a informar te cortaran la cabeza...  
-Es el precio de la derrota...-le confiesa mientras se va a toda marcha del lugar-

/  
-Gracias que tenga buenas noches...-eren se despide del taxiste que lo conducio a casa-  
-Llegas tarde -es lo primero que oye al entrar-...¿en donde estabas tan tarde?...-como odiaba esa pregunta a la cual tenia que elegir  
respuesta...ehm...-era peor que elegir cable rojo azul en una bomba-...la empresa quebro me llamaron para informarme de que estoy  
despedido-  
-sus manos fueron a su boca Annie quedo muda y arrepentida de sus quejas-Perdoname no sabia si me hubieras dicho...-se arrepiente-  
-Ya no es nada buscare otro empleo,aunque ese me gustaba...-con una sonrisa de derrota(?  
-¿Por que te cojias a otras?-pregunta enojada y sus manos destrozando la espalda de Eren-  
-No por el dinero y poco tiempo al cual asistir...-soltandolo Eren recobra el aliento  
-Bien pero me tendras que compensar...-le regaña de nuevo-  
-...¿Como?...-pregunta Eren a Annie-  
-Adivina...mañana estaras en silla de ruedas despues de esta noche...  
-ahahaha...-bufa del cansancio-amigo querido-mira su entrepierna y se compadece-de joven no teniamos nada ahora tenemos para rato...-  
llorando-  
-Amor ven a la cama...-le llama Annie dejando ver una media de su vestido-  
-Va a ser una larga noche...-bufa otra vez Eren-  
-¡AMOR!-Le exclama Annie-  
-Si ya voy!...-se encierra con Annie en la habitacion-

/  
Mañana por la mañana, Levi decide hacer una visita sorpresa  
-Hola residencia Yeager-pregunta Levi-  
-Si de parte de quien...-se oye una voz femenina-  
-Levi compañero de trabajo de Eren,¿se encuentra aqui en este momento?  
-Si pase ahy le aviso-abre la puerta una chica pequeña y rubia de la misma estatura de Levi-ho...hola-la chica se ruboriza-  
-Hola...-como siempre levi es levi-¿Eren?-  
-Por aqui siganme...-le indica la chica y se van por un pasillo hasta la cocina-  
-En la cocina se encontraba un castaño,palido, tiritando , y en silla de ruedas-¿QUE TE PASO?-pregunta con ojos abiertos levi-  
-2 palabras -acota Eren-Sexo desenfrenado...esposa loca...  
-Levi le mira con una cara de :"oye aguantas mas"-dios mio que mujer te buscaste...-le dice con tono burlon-...ahy noticias estoy a cargo  
para buscar al maldito-  
-Sige tiritando-Yo no podre ir en 2 dias cuando mucho...-tomando te-  
-Bueno pero ... ya sabemos quien es...-le dice rotondamente-  
-deja de tiritar-¿quien es?-se levanta y cae del dolor de su cintura-  
-Mierda no te levante...la proxima controlara tu eres el hombre ¿no es asi?...-sin poder terminar la puerta se abre dejando ver a la rubia  
con un vestido de seda fina y transparente dejando ver un conjunto negro sexy-  
-Si hombre¿como no?...duraste 5 horas...queria que fuera toda la noche...-reprocha dejando sorprendido a Levi-  
-Yo me voy ...-tira de nuevo a Eren al piso adolorido-  
-Te acompaño a la puerta...-le acota Mikasa-  
-oye que esa rubia no le de tanto a Eren lo necesito vivo...-le confiesa Levi-  
-Dicelo a ella ...en el gimnasio levantaba con cada pierna 15 kilos casi y con su cintura 35...imaginate una fuerza monstruosa aplastandote  
la cintura...  
-Prefiero no hacerlo...nos vemos mandale saludos a Eren-se despide Rivaille en su auto-Hola Jean si esta dentro pero en 2 dias se  
recuperara  
-¿que le paso?-se oye desde el telefono  
-Le dieron contra el piso, la puerta, la cocina,el comedor, la sala de estar, el patio, el pasillo y contra el escritorio tambien...  
-¿un hombre?-pregunta atonito Jean-  
-No una mujer...-corta la llamada-...Creo que necesitaremos algo de tiempo para poder contratacar... Hanji Zoe me la pagaras zorra  
-No lo se mi pequeño Rivaille...-se oye una voz femenina-  
-Levi se congela unos momentos y mira hacia la derecha de la ventana-Hanji...-dice atonito y temeroso-  
-Veamos si te libras de esta...-en el trafico se escuchan disparos y tanto gritos de hombres como de mujeres...

Fin de la primera temporada ...segunda en proceso


End file.
